One of the most effective methods found to date for limiting the spread of communicable disease is through effective personal cleaning, particularly through thorough hand washing. Thorough hand cleaning includes not only washing often with a suitable cleanser, but also washing for a period of time long enough to ensure sanitary conditions have been attained.
Many soaps and other detergent cleansers can provide the desired levels of hygiene if used correctly. However, these cleansers are usually supplied to the public in bar or liquid form, and people, particularly children, often give only a cursory wash, and therefore don't clean as thoroughly as required to remove dirt, grime and/or disease causing agents.
In order to teach children how to effectively wash their hands, parents or guardians typically rely on constant reminders and close monitoring. In fact, parents or guardians can spend a significant amount of time and attention in attempts to build and reinforce proper hygiene habits. Children, however, tend to follow the instructions only as long as they feel they are being monitored. Thus, some children grow up learning these habits only as a result of pressure from their parents or guardians, and do not maintain these habits once the pressure of close monitoring is absent.
As such, a need currently exists for a cleaning product that includes some sort of indicator for determining how long washing should continue with the product. More particularly, a need currently exists for a cleansing composition that changes color during use for indicating that sufficient time has elapsed and that washing or scrubbing with the product can discontinue. For example, a need exists for a hand soap for children and adults that teaches a user how much time should be spent washing their hands.